1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer system security. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of establishing trust of an application of a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A behavior blocking system heuristically monitors applications and blocks suspicious behavior that the behavior blocking system considers as malicious based on the trust level of the application. Accordingly, assessing the trust level of an application is very important in behavior blocking.